Mi Amortentia Eres Tú
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Verbena: Protección y calidez. Cuero: Un aroma adictivo, que hacía que pensara en la antigüedad y le daba tranquilidad. Lavanda: Desconfianza y recuerdos felices a su lado. Esos tres aromas eran la descripción exacta de lo que Remus Lupin sintió, sentía y sentiría con Lucius Malfoy. La amortentia sólo era una mera confirmación. [Slash] ¡LuciusxRemus! /Semi-AU/Algo de OoC/
1. Chapter 1

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Relación homosexual. Como quieran decirle. OoC (Out of Character/ Fuera del personaje). Semi-AU (Semi Alternative Universe/Semi Universo Alterno). Falta de lógica, incoherencias. Y un montón muchas otras cosa. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics estas a tiempo de marcharte. Yo a avise.~

 **Aclaraciones:** Lucius y Remus cursan Hogwarts al mismo tiempo, teniendo ambos la misma edad. Este fic está relacionado con mi otro fic **_Camino de Aromas_** , de forma leve, por lo tanto no es necesario leer **_CdA_**.

 **Nota:** Y gracias a Hime-chan Natsumi por los arreglos. ¡Gracias, amiga! Sabes que te quiero, cariño~

 _ **¡Mi segunda participación! ¡Yei!**_

 _ **Y a Marsha se le ocurrió tirarse al abismo con una pareja nueva…**_

* * *

 **Mi Amortentia Eres Tú.**

 **Primer Aroma: Verbena.**

 **…**

El castaño claro observó el Gran Comedor con curiosidad, emocionado pero a la vez inseguro, escondido entre el grupo conformado por los demás primeros años. En Hogwarts, había magos y brujas por montones, _sangre pura_ o _nacidos de muggles_ , y ciertamente la discriminación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo tanto debía ser cuidadoso, evitar a toda costa que alguien siquiera sospechara de su condición como licántropo.

Lo admitía, estaba aterrado.

Con nerviosismo, Remus observó como la profesora ponía un taburete con un viejo sombrero encima, y desenrollaba un gran pergamino amarillento, comenzando a llamar por orden alfabético para iniciar con la selección.

Y fue allí cuando lo sintió.

Era un aroma nuevo, desconocido, el que llegó hasta su nariz y le sacó una tímida sonrisa, era extraño pero en cuanto más aquella fragancia lo envolvía, una calidez se instalaba con ahínco en su pecho y su lobo se removía feliz, porque sentía que no debía temer, porque a pesar de estar en un terreno desconocido todo estaba bien ya que había algo, o alguien, que lo protegía.

Que iba a ser así por siempre.

Por eso, cuando la bruja mayor pronunció su nombre para ser seleccionado, Lupin con un sonrisa tímida pero con paso firme se dejó ver.

Pocos fueron los que se sorprendieron al ver al castaño en Gryffindor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meses después, en una clase de _Pociones_ en conjunto con los Slytherin de su mismo año, fue que el niño de ojos de un suave color verde se enteró que aquel aroma que tan bien le hacía pertenecía a la verbena. Debían preparar una poción sanadora – quién supiese de qué – que tenía un gusto horrible, en donde utilizaban verbena para darle un aspecto aceptable y esencia de lavanda para que tuviera una aroma agradable.

—¿Y la verbena, Sirius? —cuestionó el león a su compañero de banco.

El castaño oscuro sonrió nervioso, encogiéndose de hombros y el licántropo suspiró, resignado. Confiando en que el mayor de los Black no haría estallar su caldero, Remus caminó en dirección del armario donde se encontraban los ingredientes para las diferentes pociones, agarrando la planta que le hacía falta, acercándola a su nariz para olfatear levemente, sorprendiéndose al notar que aquel aroma a pesar de ser el mismo, lo sentía diferente; y se dio media vuelta para volver a su lugar, o era la idea, hasta que chocó con un rubio de orbes plateadas y mirada frívola.

Atónito por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos, Lupin abrió los ojos como platos, mientras aquella conocida calidez se instalaba en su pecho, su lobo se removía feliz y esa fragancia hacía picar su nariz.

—Lo siento, Malfoy. —susurró con timidez y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Lucius por su parte arqueó una ceja, antes de fruncir el ceño.

—Ten más cuidado, Lupin. —dijo inexpresivamente, caminando en dirección del lado de las serpientes y sentándose al lado de Snape.

Aun perdido en sus pensamientos, la criatura magica volvió a su lugar, intentando concentrarse mientras controlaba lo que había hecho el otro Gryffindor hasta el momento y comenzar con lo suyo.

—¿Estás bien, Remus? —inquirió el de ojos grises.

—¿Qué? Eh…sí, sí. Mejor sigamos con la poción. —contestó, sonriendo levemente.

El _sangre pura_ sólo asintió, no muy convencido.

Mientras tanto, el chico dueño de unas orbes de un suave verde seguía metido en sus pensamientos. Era imposible que aquel aroma que lo hacía sentir tan bien, protegido, a salvo y lleno de calidez viniera de un Slytherin, más aún de Lucius Malfoy, ¿Verdad?

* * *

 _ **¿Qué si estoy loca para meterme otra vez en el reto del que acabe de salir ayer? Sí, y además, la gente necesita distracciones en la vida~**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Relación homosexual. Como quieran decirle. OoC (Out of Character/ Fuera del personaje). Semi-AU (Semi Alternative Universe/Semi Universo Alterno). Falta de lógica, incoherencias. Y un montón muchas otras cosa. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics estas a tiempo de marcharte. Yo a avise.~

 **Aclaraciones:** Lucius y Remus cursan Hogwarts al mismo tiempo, teniendo ambos la misma edad. Este fic está relacionado con mi otro fic **_Camino de Aromas_** , de forma leve, por lo tanto no es necesario leer **_CdA_**.

 **Nota:** Y gracias a Hime-chan Natsumi por los arreglos. ¡Gracias, amiga! Sabes que te quiero, cariño~

* * *

 **Mi Amortentia Eres Tú.**

 **Segundo Aroma: Cuero.**

 **…**

Desde que era pequeño – mucho antes de ser transformado en un hombre lobo – el aroma del cuero era su favorito por alguna razón desconocida, y desde siempre había conectado aquello con la antigüedad. Y era mucho mejor cuando las tapas de los libros estaban forradas de cuero, porque el aroma característico de un libro, de sus páginas – sin importar que tan nuevo o viejo era el libro en cuestión – se entremezclaba con el del cuero, dejando una esencia tranquilizante, y mínimamente adictiva.

Sí, en los últimos años su gusto por aquel aroma en particular solamente había aumentado.

Remus soltó un suspiro, caminando distraídamente por los pasillos del castillo, según James y Sirius el que estuviera tan distraído se debía que últimamente se la pasaba metido en su mundo, pensativo, y ciertamente, era así.

Como si de momentos se aislara en sus pensamientos.

Pero, en realidad, tenía varias cosas que desde hacía un tiempo le llamaban la atención como por ejemplo el hecho que ahora esa antigüedad que siempre vinculaba con el aroma del cuero hacía que eventualmente pensara en la verbena junto con todo lo que provocaba en él y, por mucho que no quisiera, inevitablemente la imagen de ese mago rubio e inexpresivo aparecía en su cabeza, provocando que tuviera más dudas que respuestas.

¿Por qué dos de los aromas que le gustaban tanto hacían que pensara en Malfoy? ¿Qué significaba?

Torciendo el gesto, el castaño primer año dobló en un pasillo, y como era de esperarse que pasara en algún momento, chocó con alguien, tirando un libro que esa persona traía, el cual hizo un ruido seco al caer en el piso de piedra gris.

—P…Perdón. —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

En cuanto notó quién era la persona con la que se había estrellado simplemente pudo parpadear.

—Siempre te la pasas chocando contra mí, Lupin. —dijo burlón la serpiente, aunque el hombre lobo no supo si se quejaba o simplemente lo comentaba.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó, aún incrédulo, dándole la razón al otro muy pero muy indirectamente.

El nombrado rodó los ojos, bufando exasperado. Nervioso y sin saber exactamente qué hacer o cómo actuar, el Gryffindor pasó su suave mirada verde por el lugar, terminando por observar con atención el libro del contrario.

¡Y por Merlín, ¿Por qué diablos no había nadie cerca?!

Inesperadamente, hasta para él, Remus se agachó, cogiendo con una mano el libro mediano, levemente relleno y de tapas de cuero de un marrón rojizo, acercando inconscientemente el libro a su nariz, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma del cuero. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse – tal cual tomate maduro – al notar que el _sangre pura_ le observaba con una ceja enarcada.

—Er…Tengo una mala manía. —dijo con una sonrisa tímida. —El aroma del cuero me hace pensar en la antigüedad y esas cosas. —añadió, devolviendo el libro ajeno.

Y he allí una nueva duda, ¿Por qué intentaba sacar conversación con Lucius Malfoy?

Sin cambiar su gesto inexpresivo, Lucius tomó su libro, rozando accidentalmente sus dedos con los del león, quién se sobresaltó _levemente_.

—El cuero también me hace pensar en antigüedades. —dijo de repente el blanquecino, mirando desinteresadamente la portada del libro entre sus dedos.

Sorprendido y agarrado con la guardia baja, Lupin sonrió con timidez, jugueteando con su corbata.

—¿En serio? Que bien. —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. —Bueno…este…yo…—balbuceó indeciso, dudoso de cómo mantener esa _platica_.

Aunque en primer lugar, ¿Por qué quería seguir hablando con el rubio? Al fin de cuentas, a lo mucho que habían llegado a lo de ese año habían sido mucho _"Lo siento"_ de su parte e intercalados _"Ten más cuidado"_ , _"Fíjate por donde vas"_ y cosas por ese estilo por parte del Slytherin.

Nunca habían tenido una conversación decente.

—Adiós. —cortó el alto mago, siguiendo con su camino.

Pero utilizar una de sus aromas preferidos como pretexto había sido un buen intento.

—Adiós, Malfoy. —dijo el castaño, por mucho que el otro no le escuchara.

Y con sus mejillas aún sonrosadas, todavía nervioso y con esa calidez que tanto le agradaba, Remus se fue caminando en dirección contraria a la del otro. Por su parte, ya bastante alejado, Lucius acarició la tapa de su libro, con una sensación extraña recorriéndole de la cabeza a los pies junto con un brillo en sus ojos.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron imperceptiblemente hacia arriba.

— _Con que el aroma del cuero. —_ pensó distraídamente.

Bueno, siempre era así cuando se trataba de Remus Lupin.

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Relación homosexual. Como quieran decirle. OoC (Out of Character/ Fuera del personaje). Semi-AU (Semi Alternative Universe/Semi Universo Alterno). Falta de lógica, incoherencias. Y un montón muchas otras cosa. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics estas a tiempo de marcharte. Yo a avise.~

 **Aclaraciones:** Lucius y Remus cursan Hogwarts al mismo tiempo, teniendo ambos la misma edad. Este fic está relacionado con mi otro fic _**Camino de Aromas**_ , de forma leve, por lo tanto no es necesario leer _**CdA**_.

 **Nota:** Y gracias a Hime-chan Natsumi por los arreglos. ¡Gracias, amiga! Sabes que te quiero, cariño~

* * *

 **Mi Amortentia Eres Tú.**

 **Tercer Aroma: Lavanda.**

 **…**

Remus sonrió en cuanto encontró el libro que estaba buscando, dando una profunda inhalación para luego hacer una mueca un momento.

Hubiese sido magnifico si aquel libro tuviese tapas de cuero.

Resignado, el Gryffindor agarró el libro sin llegar a quitarlo del estante en el que estaba por causa de una blanquecina mano que se había posado encima de la suya, en un intento de tomar el objeto que él anteriormente había agarrado.

—¿Malfoy? —dijo sorprendido, parpadeando varias veces.

Lentamente sus mejillas fueron adquiriendo color, y en cuanto el rubio Slytherin apartó su mano, él quitó el libro de su lugar, abrazándolo contra su pecho con fuerza mientras nuevamente su lobo enloquecía, su corazón parecía correr la maratón y aquellos aromas se mezclaban con uno nuevo, mareándolo. En realidad, él ya tenía sus dudas de porqué se ponía como se ponía cuando estaba cerca del arrogante mago, o mejor dicho, ya sabía lo que sucedía pero se negaba a aceptarlo; algo semejante era imposible que sucediera, más aún con Malfoy como actor principal.

Pero el tema era hacer entender a su lobo interior algo que él tenía muy en claro.

—Necesito ese libro, Lupin. —dijo Lucius en aquella pose altiva tan característica de él.

Aunque por alguna razón ese _necesito_ del rubio, al león le sonó a orden.

—Cuando termine de usarlo te lo daré. —dijo el castaño. —Sólo me faltan contestar las últimas preguntas del trabajo que mando el profesor Binns. —añadió con timidez.

Frunciendo el ceño casi imperceptiblemente, el aristocrático primer año se dio media vuelta, sorprendiendo al licántropo quién inconscientemente comenzó a seguirlo, extrañado ante la actitud del más alto, lo mínimo que se esperaba era una mirada fulminante del rubio y terminar sin el libro en cuestión.

—¿Malfoy? —llamó confundido el castaño.

En un parpadeó, ambos chicos ya se encontraban en la parte de la biblioteca donde las mesas estaban, siendo el centro de atención de los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban en ese sitio en específico. Ignorando al león, Lucius se sentó en una de las mesas más apartadas, dónde se encontraban sus cosas intactas, y solamente luego de acomodarse le respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—No confió en que termines de usar ese libro muy pronto. —dijo al mirar a Lupin. —Quiero terminar esto ahora, así que mientras tú haces lo que sea que tienes que hacer, yo también usaré el libro. —avisó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Y aun extrañado por la actitud del Slytherin, con la desconfianza a flor de piel pero teniendo en mente que posiblemente era el mejor trato que podía recibir de Lucius Malfoy, Remus asintió, sentándose en la misma mesa pero del lado contrario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Gryffindor de tercer año negó con la cabeza, saliendo de sus recuerdos mientras observaba como el profesor de Pociones llamaba a James al frente de la clase y le pedía que dijera en voz alta los aromas que él percibía de la poción que ese día tendrían que hacer. Aunque, sinceramente, por andar recordando cómo había iniciado su acercamiento de forma oficial con quién actualmente era su novio sólo sabía que la poción en cuestión tenía que ver con el amor.

—Azucena…Regaliz…Tabaco. —suspiró el castaño Potter como hipnotizado.

Una vez que el docente logró sacar a su alumno de su _hipnosis_ , y explicó que para cada persona los aromas de la poción eran únicos, mandó a sus estudiantes a hacer el _líquido encantador_ en parejas, dejando todo anotado en la pizarra. Cuando finalmente el tiempo dado para hacer correctamente la pócima, el profesor pasó por cada banco para ver si el resultado era el esperado o no, dejando a sus alumnos oler su _amortentia_ si ésta estaba bien; luego de tener el permiso necesario, Lupin sonrió al sentir con más libertad los aromas, sonriendo bobamente mientras se metía en sus pensamientos.

Siempre todo vinculado con su pareja, su amada pareja destinada.

Al principio, aunque no lo supiera, solamente sentía protección y calidez, sensaciones camufladas con verbena, luego con los fugaces momentos con el rubio descubrió que sentía una extraña calma, una tranquilidad nerviosa disfraza con aroma a cuero aun sin tener aquello en la cercanías; pero, desde que se habían acercado un tercer aroma había aparecido, al fin de cuentas en un comienzo desconfiaba de las verdaderas intenciones de Lucius pero con el tiempo se hicieron amigos muy cercanos, su relación evolucionó y ahora la desconfianza estaba de lado gracias a muchos recuerdos felices que tenían juntos. Con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa, el león observó a su pareja con disimulo.

Sí, si Remus tenía que definir su relación con Lucius usando un aroma, ese sería el de la lavanda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Aunque me hiciste esa tonta broma que tenía que ver con Black, nunca me dijiste los aromas de tu amortentia. —expuso de repente el mago _sangre pura_ , sorprendiendo a su pareja.

Ambos hombres se encontraban en los jardines de _Lupin-Malfoy Manor_ , observando como su único hijo, Draco, jugaba con Harry Potter-Riddle. Sorprendido por lo dicho por su esposo, la _criatura mágica_ sonrió y le robó un casto beso al contrario, para luego susurrar algo que logró sacarle una sonrisa al _frío_ Lucius Malfoy.

—Mi amortentia eres tú.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¡Ok! Aquí el último capítulo de MAET, finalmente está terminado luego de ser reescrito cinco veces y editado al pasar el límite de palabras, sinceramente el único contratiempo esta vez fue que no pude explayar la idea del final como la tenía planeada desde que escribí el primer capítulo y seguramente de no ser mañana la fecha límite (sí, el día de los enamorados :'3), volvería a reescribir esto pero a pesar de todo, me gusta cómo quedó.**_

 _ **¡Bien! Realmente y a pesar de que fue un dolor en la última parte, fue divertido escribir esto, escribir de una pareja que me gusta e intentar adaptarme a ella – cosa que no sé si logré – y eso es todo lo que puedo decir tomando en cuenta que son las 2:45 a.m.**_

 _ **¡Suerte a todos los otros participantes!**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Nos leemos en otra historia!**


End file.
